Picking on me
by tatums
Summary: Natsume always picks on Mikan but has he gone too far this time? N


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice (thoughit would be nice if I did)

Everything was ok, until HE went overboard..M&N

Mikan was in her room, sitting on a chair near the window, crying. _"Why does Natsume have to be so mean? He was just so kind a minute ago, and the next minute he's off to his name callings again! Not only that, but he keeps on burning my things as well! Whatever did I do to him that made him do those things to me?"_

**FLASHBACK..**

Mikan: Good morning Everybody!

God morning Hotaru! (Running towards Hotaru)

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru: You never learn now do you?

Yuu: Mikan, are you alright? (picking her up from the floor)

Mikan: Yes Yuu, thank you! Oh Hotaru, you're so mean!

Mikan: Good Morning Ruka! (smiles sweetly)

Ruka: (blushes a bit) Good morning Mikan! (Pats his pet bunny)

Mikan: Good morning Natsume! (also smiles)

Natsume: Hmph! So I see its polka dots again today huh?

Mikan: WHAT? How'd you know my underwear this time!

Natsume: You fell when Hotaru hit you. You didn't even notice your skirt go up? What an idiot!

Mikan: How many times to I have to tell you? I am NOT an idiot!

Natsume: Hmph! Only an idiot like you wouldn't notice her skirt go up!

Mikan: Well that's coz my head was hurtin---

Natsume: Hn?

Mikan: Wait a minute! So you were looking at me then? That's why you saw my underwear? Huh, Natsume?

Natsume: (Blushes a bit and looks away) Don't be stupid! And why would I do that?

Mikan: Hmmnn..i don't know! But you were weren't you?

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru: Quit your yapping and sit down! Our teacher's almost here already!

Mikan: Oh, yeah yeah! Thanks Hotaru!

Natsume: Stupid little girl!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Mikan: Well, that wasn't THAT bad! Heehee, But he did a lot more bad things after! Hmph! (pouts)

**FLASHBACK**

Mikan: Come on Hotaru! Let's eat!

Natsume: Hey, little girl!

Mikan: What now Natsume?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA" the class burst out laughing.

Mikan: Huh? But what's the matter?

Hotaru: (covers her mouth with her hand) It's your skirt Mikan. Take a look!

Mikan glances at the back of her skirt and—"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! NATSUMEEE!"

Natsume: Hmph! I told you! Only an idiot like you wouldn't notice what hit her!

Mikan: Why did you have to burn my skirt Natsume?

Natsume: Proved my point didn't I?

Mikan: NASTUME!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan: There! Now this skirt is hole-free! (Dusting her skirt)

Hotaru: For now that is.

Mikan: Just what do you mean by that Hotaru?

Hotaru just looks at her with her emotionless eyes while eating her crab pâté.

Natsume: Oi, Polka Dots! Want me to burn another skirt?

Mikan: Quit it Natsume!

Natsume: What if I don't?

Mikan: Hotaru, help me please! (Looks at Hotaru)

Hotaru: What do you want me to do? (still eating her crab pâté)

Mikan: H-O-T-A-R-U! Huh? (sniff sniff) What's that smell?

Hotaru: I think it's your skirt again Mikan. (looks At Mikan's skirt)

Mikan: WHAT? NOT AGAIN! NATSUMEEE!

Natsume: (Smirks) Let's go Ruka!

Ruka: Uhhh..okay!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan: Oh that Natsume! He is really getting on my nerves! GRRR!

Tsubasa: Hey Mikan!

Mikan: Oh Tsubasa-sempai! (Runs to hug him and waterfall cries)

Look who happens to be walking by? Natsume. He hides behind one of the pillars and spies on the two.

Natsume: _What the heck is she up to?_

Tsubasa: Oh? What's the matter?

Mikan: Nastume! He keeps on burning holes in my skirt! He just burned the 2nd one this morning! I'm running out of skirts Tsubasa-sempai!

Tsubasa: Haha! Is that true? (laughs)

Mikan: Tsubasa-sempai! (pouts)

Tsubasa: Ok Ok! Tell you what? I'll let Misaki help sew your skirts for you, okay? So stop crying now! (Rubs Mikans Back)

Natsume: Hmph!

When suddenly------

Mikan: Huh? (sniff sniff) I smell something burning? AAAAAAHHHHHHH! My skirt My skirt!

Tsubasa: Hold still Mikan! Stop running around will you!

Natsume: Hmph!

Mikan and Tsubasa stop and look at Natsume.

Mikan: Natsume!

Natsume: Stop flirting there would ya? Your gonna be late for class again!

Mikan: I am NOT flirting! NATSUME!

Tsubasa: Oh my..

Natsume: Yeah right! That's all you ever do anyway! Flirt with boys and cry! (Natsume shocked that those harsh words just came out of his mouth)

Mikan: (started to cry) That's not true! Take it back Natsume!

Natsume: _What have I done? Nice going Natsume! Apologize!...oh well! Too late._ I don't want to! It's true anyway!

Mikan:…I…I hate you Natsume! (runs off crying)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF FLASHBACKS**

Mikan:_ Hmph! Why does he always have to pick on me? Well, today's the last straw! Lets see how he feels if I ignore and avoid him the whole day tomorrow! That way he might give up on picking on me! That's right! He might! Way to go Mikan! But, I haven't spent a day without arguing with Natsume…Well this will be a first then!_

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Mikan: Aha! I woke up early today! That way I won't be able to run into Natsume! (As she dresses up and eats her breakfast)

Mikan: Hmm..it's still 10 mins before time, for sure Natsume wouldn't be there yet.

Mikan was walking in the corridior..

Mikan: I'm sure this will be a good idea! (as she turns around the corner)

BANG!

Mikan: Ouch! What the---

Natsume: Watch where you're going polka dots! Hold on, you're early today?

Mikan: _Oh no! It's Natsume! Wait…why is he here? I always bump him on my way to class whenever I'm late. What a perfect time for him to be early as well! Oh wait..I forgot! Ignore him Mikan! Ignore him!_

Mikan: Oh, I'm sorry. (Heads for the classroom)

Natsume:_ What's wrong with that idiot? Something isn't right._

Inside the classroom

Mikan: Good Morning everyone!

All: Good Morning! (at the same time Natsume walks in and glances at Mikan, then heads for his seat.

Mikan: Good Morning Hotaru! (runs to Hotaru and---you guessed it)

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru: (sighs) You should've learned by now Mikan.

Yuu: Are you alright Mikan? (Picks her up from he floor)

Mikan: Yes, Thank you Yuu! Oh Hotaru! (pouts)

Mikan: Good Morning Ruka! (Smiles)

Ruka: Good Morning Mikan! (also smiles)

Mikan now heads for her seat.

Natsume: _Hey, wait a minute. She didn't even greet me! Is she still upset over yesterday?_

**FLASHBACK**

Mikan: Oh that Natsume! He is really getting on my nerves! GRRR!

Tsubasa: Hey Mikan!

Mikan: Oh Tsubasa-sempai! (Runs to hug him and waterfall cries)

Look who happens to be walking by? Natsume. He hides behind one of the pillars and spies on the two.

Natsume: _What the heck is that girl up to again?_

Tsubasa: Oh? What's the matter?

Mikan: Nastume! He keeps on burning holes in my skirt! He just burnt the 2nd one this morning! I'm running out of skirts Tsubasa-sempai!

Tsubasa: Haha! Is that true?

Mikan: Tsubasa-sempai! (pouts)

Tsubasa: Ok Ok! Tell you what? I'll let Misaki help sew your skirts for you, okay? So stop crying now! (Pats Mikans Back)

Natsume: Hmph!

When suddenly------

Mikan: Huh? (sniff sniff) I smell something burning. AAAAAAHHHHHHH! My skirt My skirt!

Tsubasa: Hold still Mikan! Stop running around will you!

Natsume: Hmph!

Mikan and Tsubasa stop and look at Natsume.

Mikan: Natsume!

Natsume: Stop flirting there would ya? Your gonna be late for class again!

Mikan: I am NOT flirting! NATSUME!

Tsubasa: Oh my..

Natsume: Yeah right! That's all you ever do anyway! Flirt with boys and cry! (Natsume, shocked that those harsh words just came out of his mouth)

Mikan: (started to cry) That's not true! Take it back Natsume!

Natsume: _What have I done? Nice going Natsume! Apologize!...oh well! Too late._ I don' want to! It's true anyway!

Mikan:…I….I hate you Natsume! (runs off crying)

**Natsume: _Shit…_**

**Tsubasa: Oh well..you blew it again! (Disappointed look)**

**Natsume just stares at him with his shut-up-I-know look!**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ruka notices his best friend space out…

Ruka: Natsume?

Natsume: Huh? Oh! Ruka..What is it?

Ruka: You spaced out. What were you thinking?

Natsume: Oh. No, it's nothing (places his hands behind his head and his feet on the table)

Ruka: oh..okay! Oh yeah, by the way, why didn't Mikan greet you? She always greets the both of us. Did you do something to her again yesterday?

Natsume: _So even Ruka noticed! Hmph! Honestly I really don't know. _Hmph! who cares anyway!

Ruka: _Natsume?_

Natsume: _I'm sure she'll talk to me later…_

During their break…

Mikan was walking when she saw Natsume under the Sakura Tree. It had been a habit that she would always go there whenever she was alone. But since today was different she did the exact opposite…

Natsume: _Hmmnn..so I see polka dots is on her way! I know she could never resi----What?_

Mikan: Hummdy humm humm! (Walking past Natsume and his tree)

Natsume:_ Hmph! Ignoring me again! Is she really THAT upset about yesterday? _Whatever!

Mikan: Sigh That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be! I'm sure he thought I was going to talk to him! Heehee

Back in class..

Mikan: Hey Hotaru!

Hotaru: What now, Mikan?

Mikan: Oh. Nothing! (goes to her seat)

Hotaru: Idiot.----Huh? Yes, Natsume? (As Natsume walks towards Hotaru)

Natsume: Hey Hotaru, what's up with her? (looks at Mikan)

Hotaru: Who? Mikan? I haven't noticed anything wrong with her. Let me guess…she's been avoiding you hasn't she?

Natsume: (Shocked to hear how Hotaru knows) Don't be stupid! (Looks away)

Hotaru: Why? Isn't THAT the reason? (Looks sheepishly at Natsume)

Natsume: Hmph! (Looks away again) Could you just ask her why?

Hotaru: Why don't YOU? (Grins)

Natsume: Why should I!

Hotaru: You want to know, right? YOU be the one to ask her then.

Natsume: Hmph! (walks away towards his seat)

Ruka saw this and decided to ask his friend about it.

Ruka: Hey Natsume. What did you and Hotaru talk about?  
Natsume: Huh? Oh, nothing (glances at Mikan)

Ruka: (Looks to where Natsume is looking) Oh, I know now (grins)

Natsume: (looks at Ruka) Hmph! (Places his feet on top the table and covers his face with his manga)

After class…

Mikan: Hey Hotar---Hotaru? Now where'd she go? Oh well..

Mikan spots Ruka.

Mikan: Hey Ruka! Want to walk with me to the dorm?

Ruka: (Blushes and remembers his friend Natsume) Oh..well, I'm busy! Sorry! (Runs off)

Mikan: Oh..

Mikan didn't notice it but only she and Natsume were the only ones left in the room. She turns around to see who else she can asks.

Mikan: So who wants to---_Uh-oh!Natsume! Better hurr---_

Natsume: Hey strawberries!

Mikan: _Oh no!_ Yes?

Natsume: We need to talk.

Mikan: _What? No! _Oh? What fo—

Natsume grabs Mikan's wrist and pulls her outside

Mikan: _Ouch! Let me go Natsume! _Ow! Where are you taking me?

Natsume: Shut up and just follow!

Mikan: _Hmm..why should I! Who does he think he is anyway! _(But still follows Natsume)

Natsume brought Mikan under the sakura tree.

Natsume: So? Still upset about yesterday, Strawberries?

Mikan: _Stop calling me Strawberries! _(Mikan acts innocent and asks…) Huh? Why? What happened?

Natsume: Don't pretend! I know you know! That's why you keep avoiding me!

Mikan: _Oh. So he DID notice! _I know what you did. And no, I'm not avoiding you. I don't know what you're talking about! (crosses her arms and looks away)

Natsume: Fine!

Mikan: _Huh?_ (looks at Natsume)

Natsume: _Two can play at your game! _See ya! Strawberries! (puts his hands behind his head, turns around and walks away)

Mikan: _What a weird pervert!_ Ok!

In Natsume's room…

Natsume's thoughts were filled with the happenings of today. How Mikan ignored Natsume the whole day. He even recalled the time they finally talked under the sakura tree.

Natsume: _Why is she popping into my head again? It's not my fault for what happened yesterday. Ok, maybe it was! But I always do that! Well actually—yesterday was different. Maybe I did go a little overboard? Who am I kidding! Well it's too late now! If she'll ignore me, I'll ignore her as well! Although, I'm used to all the arguments we have everyday! And the way I ALWAYS pick on her! Well, tomorrows gonna be different then! (Sighs) _

Hmph! Stupid little girl!

Meanwhile in Mikan's room…

Mikan was also thinking about what happened that day. As well as the time when she and Natsume talked under the tree.

Mikan: _Hmmn…maybe I pushed It too much? Maybe I shouldn't have avoided him the whole day? Well…it did work! He didn't pick on me like he always does! But still…it feels weird! I'm used to the arguments we always have everyday…(pouts) I'm also used to meeting him under the sakura tree. (sighs) I wonder what he meant by "fine" a while ago? Oh well!_ Weird pervert Natsume!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews PLEASE! So i can continue


End file.
